Disposal of waste from animals such as house pets and the like is required in certain situations for purposes of aesthetics and sanitation. Recently, local ordinances enacted in certain metropolitan areas provide for the fine of a pet owner who fails to clean up waste deposited by his pet in public areas. As any pet owner knows, the removal of solid animal excrement from a surface on which it has fallen is an extremely unpleasant task. Therefore, there have been proposed apparatus employing an excrement receiving bag and a device for attaching the bag to an animal, wherein the excrement from the animal drops in the bag which may then be detached from the animal and thrown away. While such apparatus may cause the disposal of animal waste to be less objectionable, these apparatus often employ bag and attaching devices of complex construction which are costly to manufacture and, therefore, to purchase by the consumer. Moreover, such complex construction often renders the apparatus complicated in operation as in attaching to the animal, and cumbersome and, therefore, uncomfortable for the animal.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an excrement and urine receptacle apparatus for animals which apparatus overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such apparatus which is economical to manufacture and purchase.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such apparatus which is uncomplicated in construction and convenient in operation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is lightweight and, therefore, worn by the animal in comfort.